Monster Kids
by SteffieMusings
Summary: Discontinued. Dipper noticed that the youth in Gravity Falls are strange, but he had no idea why


Hello everyone and welcome to my brand-new Gravity Falls fan-fic

This story is based on an AU of mine (which I call Monster Kids).

All residents that are under the age of thirty are supernatural entities in disguise. Most don't even realize they aren't human (this excludes Mabel and Dipper). They resemble their adopted parents to not stand out too much. Their parents had their memories of their children being monsters wiped.

There are some that figured what they are, but they hide it.

Since this is mostly drabbles and one-shots, this won't be updated as regulary as my other stories.

All characters belong to Alex Hirsch/ Disney  
Story belongs to me

Monster Kids

"Thompson! Thompson! Thompson!" the voices of Wendy, Robbie, Dipper, Nate and Tambry taunted as Thompson stared at the strange bottle in his hand. It was filled with swamp water, pebbles, grass and wood. The teenagers and pre-teen were in the cemetry; and the sun was slowly setting in the horizon.

Thompson opened the bottle and chugged down the contents with one gulp.  
"He actually did it?!" Dipper gagged in shock. He felt his stomach turn in knots. To the boy's surprise, the pushover was still fine afterwards.  
"That's nothing. He actually ate some metal from the junkyard when he was hungry." Robbie shrugged as he explained in a bored tone.  
"Whoa, really?!"  
"Well, yeah! I can't believe he never chipped a tooth from all that strange stuff he ate." Wendy chuckled while she glanced at the photo Tambry texted to her phone.  
"-and he never got sick? Wow! Pity Mabel's sleeping over by her friends, or she could see this with her own eyes."  
"But, it's not that special, right?" Nate asked in a confused tone.  
"What do you mean?" Dipper couldn't hide the nervous tone in his voice.  
"Our next door neighbour has a kid that eats rocks and pebbles as if it's candy. Never chipped a tooth once."

Dipper took a quick glance at the teenagers. The sun had finally settled and it slowly became darker.  
"You're joking, right?"  
"No."  
"Guess we simply have stronger teeth than an average kid?" Wendy pondered out loud. Dipper frowned, not at all convinced.  
"Hey, it's getting late. Guess we need to get home."  
"Okay." Dipper agreed. He couldn't help but feel uneasy all of the sudden.

While Thompson was driving back to the Mystery Shack, Dipper sat in silence as he was deep in thought. He was sitting next to Robbie and Wendy in the back seat. Wendy noticed the poor boy's expression and decided to speak up.  
"Hey, Dipper? Look, I know we may seem strange compared to the other kids and teens from other cities...but...we are still human kids, right? You understand?"  
"Thanks, wendy." Dipper smiled. Robbie rolled his eyes before he leaned closer to whisper something in Wendy's ear.

Without warning, the car suddenly stopped dead in its tracks.  
"Oh, no!" Thompson panicked as he tried to turn the key, yet the car didn't want to start.  
"Tambry!" Wendy, Robbie, Nate and Thompson glared at the poor teen.  
"What? Wait, you think I did this? I didn't touch anything." Tambry fumed as she looked up from her phone to glare at the teens.  
"Hey, why are we blaming Tambry?" Dipper felt completely lost.  
"Last time the car didn't start, Tambry touched the bonnet." Wendy fumed. Dipper felt even more confused.

"We must all walk back home." Thompson sighed in frustration.  
"What?", Dipper felt his heart race, "We're in the middle of the woods; and who knows what could be there? It's also dark out!"  
"Don't worry, Dipper. You'll be fine. Just stick by us, and we will all be home before long." Wendy reassured the young boy.

Dipper couldn't help but feel uneasy as he and the teenagers hiked through the woods. It was eerily silent. He didn't appreciate the thought that he was the only one that carried a flash-light with him. He felt goosebumps form all over his body when he noticed something odd about his companions. Thompson's footsteps sounded as if he was covered with a rocky layer. Tambry's sounded too light on her feet for someone of her size. Nate's sounded as if they belonged to a giant. Robbie's sounded normal, but Dipper couldn't help but notice that Robbie never inhaled or exhaled. Wendy made noises that sounded like she was struggling with something that recquired a lot of attention.

Curious, Dipper switched his flashlight off for a moment and turned around to look at the teenagers that were behind him. He wished he didn't. The teenagers' eyes glowed in the darkness. For a split second, the poor boy could've sworn the teenagers were replaced by a troll, a gremlin, some type of ogre, a zombie and a scary-looking goblin or sprite before they were replaced by Thompson, Tambry, Nate, Robbie and Wendy.

Dipper switched the flash-light on as fast as he could and shone it on the teenagers. Were those monsters hiding behind them?  
"Hey, loser, are you dozing off? We need to get home now!" Robbie's angry voice snapped Dipper from his horrified daze.  
"Oh." Dipper felt sheepish. Guess his mind was playing tricks on him?

As soon as he arrived at the Shack, Dipper quickly rushed to his bedroom and quickly through the pages of the journal. To his surprise, there was nothing about monsters that disguised themselves as teens. He quickly went downstairs to see one person that could help. Well, he hoped.  
"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called as he rushed into the living room.  
"Is something chasin' ya?" Stan teased when he turned his head to face Dipper.  
"No! Um, maybe?"  
"Kid, it was just a joke."  
"But I'm serious, Grunkle Stan! There's something odd going on with Wendy and her friends."  
"Look kid, teenagers do strange things to try and appear cool to their friends."  
"Not that! They said that it's not that strange to eat rocks and wood."  
"Like I said, they do strange things in this town."

"Their eyes even glow in the dark!" Dipper panicked as he pointed at his own eyes.  
"Kid, this town has this strange fad where everyone under the age of thirty wears glow-in-the-dark contacts."  
"What?"  
"Yeah, that's right. The mayor of this town started it by saying that everyone under the age of thirty must wear glow-in-the-dark contacts to help them see at night."  
"But, they looked like monsters for a moment!"  
"That's supposed to happen, kid. You see, these contacts are supposed to protect kids from being attacked by wild animals by suddenly making them appear scary somehow. That could be what you saw."

"That doesn't make sense." Dipper frowned.  
"This town never made sense. After dinner, you must go to bed. You and Soos must pick Mabel up and buy some supplies for the Shack."  
"Okay, Grunkle Stan." Dipper sighed in defeat.

As the boy dragged his feet to the kitchen, the man sighed sadly.  
"He wasn't supposed to figure out..."

To be continued...

Wkluwb bhduv djr, dq hyhqw rffxuuhg wkdw pdgh prqvwhuv jdwkhu wrjhwkhu dqg ghflgh Judylwb Idoov zdv vdih iru wkhlu brxqj. Wkhb ohiw wkhlu brxqj wr fklogohvv frxsohv dqg wkh brxqj wudqvirup lqwr kxpdq irupv wr eohqg lq. Pdqb qhyhu uhdolchg wkhb duh dfwxdoob vxshuqdwxudo ehlqjv.


End file.
